Aravi
Aravi is a Suthay-raht Khajiit. Smaller than normal for her kind, she's close to the height of a Bosmer. Her fur is white with black spots and markings, similar to a snow leopard. She dislikes footwear and gloves that cover her hands. Helmets must leave room for her ears. Her birthdate is unknown to her, though it is obsereved on the 19th of Rain's Hand. Similarly, her place of birth is unknown as well. She is the Dragonborn of the 4th era and is cursed with lycanthropy. Life Aravi was born to traders. When she was a child, her parents were apart of a caravan that was attacked by slavers. Her mother and herself were captured and taken into Morrowind. It is unknown if her father survived the attack. She was separated from her mother and sold. She was enslaved until her mid to late teens when she escaped in a slave revolt, recaptured, and then freed again in a series of events. She made her way on foot to Cyrodiil where she truely became free. She developed a talent with the blade and eventually became a notable vampire hunter connected to a small organization based in the Imperial City. After repeat infections with ''Porphyric Hemophilia, ''she began to have trouble keeping the disease at bay. Blessings and potions only delayed the disease. Her sleep became plagued by nightmares. She eventually was forced to abandon the vampire hunting and search full time for a cure. She traveled to Skyrim where the colder climate drastically slowed the disease. She eventaully found her cure with the Companions, a warrior guild that accepted lycanthropy as a source of power. Aravi traded one curse for another and became a werewolf. She can choose when to transform for the most part, but the beast within pressures her to transform. When she lets it loose, she has no control over what it does, and nobody, save other werewolves, are safe when she lets it out. She also discovered she is a Dragonborn, one that has the soul of a dragon and can wield their power of the Voice. On her journeys in Skyrim she found her soul mate in a Khajiit caravan guard by the name of Kharjo. Skills and Talents Aravi has become a multi-talented warrior. She only truely excels in one area, the blade. She wields a pair of swords in combat, preferring shorter curved swords for slashing over long straight swords. She is proficient with a bow, though lacks the accuracy over longs distances that others possess. She makes up for this by shooting quickly. Her preference is for short bows over long bows and cross bows. She wears light armor, preferring mobility over the protection of heavier armors. She is light on her feet and can usually surprise an opponent. Extended sneaking is not one of her talents however. She would not make a good thief or assassin if her interests were in those directions, as she will eventaully be caught. Restoration is her strongest school of magicka, but is by no means an elegant healer. Her knowledge is quick and messy, meant to save a life in a battle than to heal wounds elegantly without scars. She can take immediate danger out of all but the worst wounds. The rest of her magical knowledge is composed of minor spells in the other magical schools designed to help her in a fight. She enjoys alchemy and collects ingredients when she can. Her potions and poisons aren't very powerful, but they can give her an edge.